The present invention relates to a connector socket with a switch for use in various electronic equipment and apparatus.
For higher performance and further miniaturization of electronic equipment and apparatus, similar requirements are now being imposed on electronic parts. One such electronic part is a miniature high-reliability connector with a switch for interconnecting electronic equipment, apparatus and so forth.
Conventionally, a switch which is additionally provided in a connector has an arrangement in which a springlike movable contact piece is moved into or out of contact with a fixed contact by the insertion of a plug, as shown in FIG. 15 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,669, for example. However, the switch of such an arrangement is not completely reliable since dust or a like foreign substance between the movable contact piece and the fixed contact will directly lead to bad contact therebetween.
Further, it is difficult, with the above switch structure, to increase the number of contacts because there is a limit to the number of movable contacts which may be provided side by side along the rear end portion of an actuator which is moved by the plug. Even if a plurality of switches could be disposed side by side, difficulty would be encountered in timing the actuation of each switch.